thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Carol Peletier/Staffel 10
"Überschrittene Grenzen" Einige Zeit nach dem Schneesturm hat Carol ein Leben als Pirat angenommen, die auf dem Meer navigiert. Obwohl sie nach Henrys Tod entschlossen war, ihren Verstand zu klären, hat sie auch nach Alpha gesucht, um Rache zu üben. Monate später kehrt Carol auf einem Boot zurück und wird von Daryl und Ezekiel am Oceanside Dock empfangen. Sie grüßt unbeholfen Ezekiel und geht schnell weiter, um mit Daryl zu sprechen, der sie in eine Umarmung hebt. Während sie im Lager herumlaufen, erzählt Carol Daryl von ihren Reisen. Er denkt, sie sucht Alpha, aber Carol behauptet, glücklich zu sein, dass die Vergangenheit hinter ihnen liegt. Daryl informiert sie dann über die Maske, die sie gefunden haben und fragt, ob sie ihnen beim Schauen helfen möchte, aber sie lehnt ab und teilt ihm mit, dass sie nur vorübergehend hier ist. Daryl fährt die beiden dann mit seinem Motorrad davon. Im Wald versuchen Daryl und Carol, im Wald ein Reh zu jagen. Sie folgen ihm, während er in eine der Grenzen überquert. Daryl hindert Carol daran, den verletzten Hirsch zu erschießen, während ihn Beißer verschlingen. Daryl meint, dass es über eine Grenze geht und sie sollten es nicht weiterverfolgen. Carol erinnert ihn wütend daran, dass sie der Grenze nie zugestimmt haben. Danach entschuldigt sich Daryl und die beiden schminken sich. Er gibt zu, dass er nicht will, dass sie wieder auf einem Boot abreist und sie seine beste Freundin nennt. Carol scherzt und schlägt vor, Freundschaftsbänder herzustellen. Sie schlägt dann vor, dass sie zusammen davonlaufen. Plötzlich ertönt eine Explosion am Himmel. In dieser Nacht beschließen Carol und die anderen, Alphas Grenze zu überschreiten, um das Feuer zu löschen und zu vermeiden, dass es am Ozean niederbrennt. Sie entdecken die Überreste des Satelliten und beginnen, das Feuer zu bekämpfen. Einige verwenden Wasser, während andere ein Mittel ausheben, um die Ausbreitung des Feuers bis zum Morgen zu verhindern. Der Gruppe geht das Wasser aus, als sich eine Herde Untoten der Gruppe nähert. Mit dem Rücken zum Feuer bereitet sich die Gruppe auf einen Kampf vor. Carol und die Gruppe nehmen ihre Formationen und fangen an, die Herde abzuwehren. Während sie die Beißer immer wieder töten, benutzt Carol das vergossene Blut eines Untoten, um ein Feuer zu löschen. Später wird das Feuer gelöscht und alle erholen sich. Sie und Daryl gehen zu der Klippe, wo Alpha ihm die Herde der Flüsterer zeigte. Carol möchte morgen immer noch weglaufen, aber Daryl möchte, dass sie bleibt. Als er geht, sieht Carol Alpha aus dem Wald auftauchen. Sie schaut auf und sie starren sich wütend an. "Wir sind das Ende der Welt" Als Alpha aus dem Wald kommt, bemerkt sie, dass Carol sie von der anderen Seite der Klippe aus beobachtet. "Geister" Carol und der Rest der Bewohner von Alexandria sehen sich in den nächsten 49 Stunden Wellen von Beißern gegenüber, die auf die Tore der Gemeinde strömen. Während dieser Zeit beginnt Carol, einige Pillen einzunehmen, um wach zu bleiben. Nachdem die Gemeinde den anstrengenden Kampf überstanden hat, stellt sie fest, dass sich eine neue Herde von Untoten aus verschiedenen Richtungen nähert. Später an diesem Tag bei einer Sitzung des Notfallrates hört Carol zu, als Michonne beschließt, dass sie und eine kleine Gruppe sich an der Grenze mit Alpha treffen, um die Sache zu klären, anstatt sich gegen die Flüsterers zu rächen. Bevor Carol mit dem Rest zur Grenze aufbricht, versteckt sie einen Revolver in ihrer Hose und nimmt ein paar Pillen. In dieser Nacht kommen Carol, Daryl, Michonne und einige andere an der Grenze an und legen ihre Waffen nieder. Alpha kommt mit einigen Flüsterern und erinnert sie daran, sich von ihrem Land fernzuhalten. Michonne erklärt, dass das Feuer Oceanside ausgelöscht hätte und sie nur ein Mal gekreuzt hätten, aber Alpha erinnert sie an zwei andere Male, als sie die Grenze überschritten hatten. Alpha erklärt, dass es kein Blutvergießen geben wird und kündigt stattdessen an, dass sie zur Bestrafung die Grenze nach oben schiebt. Carol sagt, sie müssen nicht auf ihren Bullshit hören. Daryl versucht, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen, aber Alpha sagt nichts, bis Carol die Augen auf die Füße senkt. Alpha sagt Carol, sie solle sie fürchten, aber Carol sagt, sie fühle überhaupt nichts. Alpha erinnert sie daran, wie Henry sie gefürchtet hat, bevor sie ihn enthauptet hat, und Carol dazu gebracht hat, ihre Waffe herauszuziehen und zu schießen. Daryl schafft es, ihren Arm zu schlagen, sodass sie verfehlt, als die Flüsterer ihre Waffen ziehen. Michonne entschuldigt sich bei Alpha für Carols Verhalten und Alpha sagt, sie verzeiht ihre "Mutter zu Mutter". Zurück in ihrem Lager sagt Carol zu Michonne: "Bitch muss sterben." Plötzlich entdeckt Carol einige Flüsterer in der Nähe und schießt, verfehlt sie jedoch. Michonne befiehlt der Gruppe, sie zu fangen, nicht zu töten. Nachdem sie den Wald abgesucht hat, schlägt Michonne Carol vor, dass die Pillen, die sie nimmt, sie betreffen, aber Carol wischt sie ab. Die Gruppe kommt dann zu einer verlassenen Schule, um sich auszuruhen. Während Carol den Ort inspiziert, findet sie ein Lehrbuch, in dem sie sich selbst am Kopf des Tisches halluziniert. Sophia, Lizzie, Mika, Henry und Sam sitzen am Tisch. Sie beschließt dann, Wache zu halten, während der Rest schläft. In einer Halluzination begleitet Daryl sie und erzählt eine Geschichte darüber, wie sein Vater ein Trucker war und er einmal halluzinierte, ein Mädchen auf der Straße zu sehen. Er sagt, dass es jemanden dazu bringen kann, einige Stunden wach zu sein, Dinge zu sehen, aber Carol wischt ihn ab. Plötzlich geht ihr Alarm los und sie nimmt ihre Pillen trotz seiner Bitten. Sie schläft ein und träumt davon, sich in der Schule umzusehen. In einem dunklen Flur hört sie Henry, bevor sie sich umdreht und von einer mysteriösen Gestalt erstochen wird. Carol wacht auf und merkt, dass es ein Traum war. Daryl findet sie und behauptet, dass es ihr gut geht. Carol besteht darauf, dass dies nicht die Geschichte seines Trucker-Vaters ist, aber ein verwirrter Daryl sagt, er habe ihr nie etwas erzählt. Ihr Wecker geht aus und sie ist überrascht, dass sie ihre Pillen in der Tasche hat und denkt, sie hätte sie früher weggeworfen. Sie sagt Daryl, dass sie noch eine Stunde aufpassen will. Als er geht, sieht Carol einen Flüsterer am Flur entlanggehen und ihnen folgen. Carol betritt die Turnhalle und fällt in eine Falle, die sie kopfüber von der Decke auffängt. Der Flüsterer führt eine Gruppe von Untoten zu ihr und sie nimmt sie heraus, während sie sich befreit. Nachdem Carol alle Beißer getötet hat, schneidet sie sich nieder und erhebt sich, als ihr Wecker klingelt und alle den Raum betreten. Sie kehren nach Alexandria zurück, damit Carol auf der Krankenstation behandelt werden kann und sich richtig ausruhen kann. Danach wird Carol nach Hause gebracht, damit sie schlafen kann. In einem idyllischen Traum erwacht Carol zum Klang der Musik und findet Daryl beim Kochen in der Küche. Dann sieht sie Henry am Küchentisch und fragt sie, wohin sie gehe. In Wirklichkeit wacht Carol auf und hält ihre leere Tablettenflasche, als ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge rollt. Sie kommt die Treppe hinunter und findet Michonne, die auf sie wartet. Sie schwört, dass sie diese Flüsterer gesehen hat, aber Michonne glaubt ihr nicht. Später fragt Carol Daryl, ob er ihr von den Flüsterer glaubt, und er sagt, dass er es tut. "Masken" Carol bleibt in der Nacht in ihrem Zimmer und meidet für den Moment den Kontakt mit allen. Als Daryl ein Tablett mit Lebensmitteln vor ihrem Zimmer stehen lässt, öffnet sie die Tür und nimmt sie mit ins Haus, um alleine zu essen. Am nächsten Abend verlässt Carol ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie von Lydias Angriff und ihrer Rettung durch Negan erfahren hat. Sie wartet, als Daryl die Infarmary verlässt und mit ihm spricht. Sie fragt, was er mit Negan machen werde. "Ich glaube ihr", sagt er. Carol erinnert ihn daran, dass der wahre Feind immer noch da draußen ist und sagt, dass sie nach New Mexico hätten gehen sollen. Am nächsten Morgen schaut Carol über den Balkon des Hauses und inspiziert einen Kompass, während sie eine Karte in der Hand hält. "Neue Verbindungen" Carol wacht in ihrem Zimmer auf. Sie spült sich das Gesicht, zieht sich an, kocht Tee, packt eine Tasche und geht hinaus. Bevor sie geht, grübelt sie über ihre Waffe in einer Schublade. Daryl sieht Carol gehen und holt sie ein und fragt, wohin sie geht. Carol behauptet, sie wolle noch einmal nach Negan suchen, und Daryl bietet an, mitzumachen. Sie akzeptiert widerwillig. Während der Reise diskutieren die beiden über die Möglichkeit, dass Negan die Grenze überquert und sich den Flüsterers anschließt. Carol bleibt vor einer Lichtung in der Nähe der Flüsterer-Grenze stehen und holt ein Fernglas heraus. Als Daryl sie aus dem wahren Grund unter Druck setzt, verrät Carol, dass sie Alphas Horde finden und zerstören will. Carol erzählt Daryl, dass sie die Bewegungen der Beißer entlang der Grenze verfolgt und dass sie alle in der Gegend ankommen, in der sie sich gerade befinden. Sie möchte die Lichtung für Flüsterer-Aktivitäten beobachten und sehen, wohin sie die Beißer bringen. Daryl warnt davor, dass sie ihnen nicht folgen können, ohne einen Krieg zu beginnen, aber Carol behauptet, dass sie sie nur beobachten und dem Stadtrat von Alexandria Bericht erstatten werden, bevor sie etwas unternehmen. Daryl fragt dann, warum sie ihn früher wegen ihrer Mission angelogen hat. Carol sagt ihm, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er sich um sie Sorgen macht, nachdem sie eine Waffe auf Alpha gezogen hat, und entschuldigt sich. Sie fragt Daryl, ob er hier bleiben wird, und er bestätigt, dass sie ihn zur Verfolgung brauchen wird. Später am Tag verstreichen Daryl und Carol, indem sie Eicheln auf eine Dose werfen. Daryl trifft es, aber Carol sagt, er muss es umwerfen. Carol findet eine Eichel mit Doppelkappe und gibt sie Daryl, um ihm zu sagen, dass es viel Glück ist und er sein Ziel verbessern könnte. Er steckt seine Westentasche ein. Carol fragt dann, wie es auf Hilltop war. Daryl sagt, dass Ezekiel sein Bestes gibt. Als Carol ihn fragt, wie es Connie geht, sagt Daryl ihr, dass zwischen ihnen überhaupt nichts los ist. Carol fragt ihn warum nicht und sagt ihm, dass er sich nicht für immer mit seinem Hund verstecken kann, aber er antwortet nicht. Die beiden teilen sich eine Mahlzeit, bevor sie eine Gruppe von Beißern entdecken, die sich im Kreis bewegen. Sie kommen schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sich unter ihnen ein Flüsterer befindet. Daryl und Carol beobachten immer noch die wachsende Flüsterer-Herde. Carol weist darauf hin, dass es schwieriger sein wird, sie nachts aufzuspüren. Daryl schließt daraus, dass sie die Grenze überqueren will und bestätigt, ob es das ist, was nötig ist, um die Horde zu zerstören. Daryl fragt, ob sie sicher ist, dass sie nicht noch einmal auf Alpha schießen möchte, aber Carol sagt, die Horde sei ihr Schuss. Sie fragt, ob er es sich anders überlegt, aber er bestreitet dies und teilt ihr mit, dass sie während der Mission klug sein müssen, da sie alle gefährden werden, wenn sie es versauen. Als Carol sich entschuldigt, auf die Toilette zu gehen, durchsucht Daryl ihre Tasche, findet aber nichts Besonderes. Bei seiner Rückkehr fragt Carol, ob er gefunden habe, wonach er gesucht habe. Daryl fragt, ob sie wie beim letzten Mal eine Waffe mitgebracht hat, aber sie bestreitet dies. Dann machen sie sich auf den Weg, um die Herde aufzuspüren. Bevor Daryl die Grenze überquert, fordert er Carol auf, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen oder Beißer zu töten, da die Flüsterers wissen, dass sie dort waren, wenn sie es tun. Er sagt ihr auch, dass sie, wenn etwas schief geht, sofort zurückkehren werden, dem sie zustimmt. In dieser Nacht beobachten sie die Flüsterer-Herde von einem Gebüsch aus. Daryl weist Carol an, sich zurückzuziehen, aber sie ignoriert ihn. Sie betritt dann versehentlich einen Ast, der die Beißer und den Flüsterer alarmiert, die sie auf ihren Standort aufmerksam machen. Sie trennen sich und Carol schafft es irgendwie, eine Flüsterer-Geisel zu nehmen. Als Daryl sich später mit ihr trifft, behauptet Carol, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, als der Flüsterer sie entdeckte, und schlägt vor, ihn zu befragen. Daryl wird skeptisch gegenüber Carols Absichten und fragt, ob sie dies geplant habe, doch Carol bestreitet die Anschuldigung. Als sie den Flüsterer hochzieht, bemerkt Daryl, dass seine Hände zusammengebunden sind und fragt sich, wo Carol die Krawatten her hat, da sie nicht in ihrer Tasche waren. Carol behauptet, dass Daryl sie vermisst haben muss. Sie verlassen dann in Richtung Alexandria. "Mach die Augen auf" Carol und Daryl bringen den gefangenen Flüsterer in die Zelle, um ihn einzusperren. Während Lydia leise geht, begleitet Carol die Gefangene hinein. Draußen befragt Carol Lydia nach dem Gefangenen und sie verrät, dass er einer der Flüsterer ist, die für die Führung der Beißer verantwortlich sind. Sie fragt auch, ob er weiß, wo Alphas Horde ist und Lydia glaubt, dass er es tut. Gabriel marschiert vorbei und schimpft mit Carol, weil sie mit der Geisel die Sicherheit der Gemeinschaft gefährdet. Anschließend ordnet er an, dass die Wunden des Flüsterers zuerst behandelt werden, und verlangt, während des Verhörs anwesend zu sein. Als er geht, sagt Carol zu Lydia, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem Haus bleiben kann. Carol beobachtet die Gemeinde vom Balkon aus und bietet Lydia Salbe für ihre Narben an, aber sie sagt, dass sie schon schlimmere Verletzungen hatte. Als Carol antwortet, dass sie auch schlimmere Verletzungen erlitten hat, denkt Lydia über ihre Vergangenheit nach. Sie enthüllt dann, dass der gefangene Flüsterer Alpha nicht verraten wird, weil er loyal ist, aber wenn sie ihm zeigen, dass ein Ort wie Alexandria überleben kann, gibt es nichts, was Alpha tun kann, um die Ausbreitung der Idee unter der Gruppe zu verhindern. Carol kehrt eine Weile später in die Zelle zurück, um den Flüsterer zu befragen, während die Gruppe zusieht. Sie kommt herein, trägt ein Tablett mit einem Sandwich und bietet ihm jeden gewünschten Geschmack sowie gesalzenen Fisch zum Mittagessen. Wenn sie sagt, sie will nur reden, lehnt der Flüsterer ab, und sie gibt ihm nur das Brot. Er fängt langsam an, es zu essen, bevor er von Emotionen überwältigt wird. Plötzlich spuckt er alles auf Carols Gesicht. Sie drückt wütend ihren Finger in seine Schulterwunde und verlangt zu wissen, wo die Horde ist. Als der Flüsterer andeutet, dass er sie vergewaltigen würde, wenn sie in freier Wildbahn wären, setzt Carol ihren Ring auf und schlägt ihm wiederholt ins Gesicht. "Ihr seid alle schwach", antwortet er ihnen. Daryl holt ein Messer hervor und droht ihm Finger, Ohren und Zähne abzuschneiden. Der Flüsterer sagt, sie lügen sich selbst an und er würde Alpha nicht verraten, weil sie ihre Leute so sehr liebt, dass sie ihre eigene Tochter geopfert hat. Die Gruppe ist von dieser Enthüllung überrascht. Carol sprintet aus der Zelle und Daryl erwischt sie und bittet sie, Lydia nicht mit einzubeziehen, weil sie tief genug ist. "Dies ist der einzige Weg und du weißt es", antwortet sie. Später an diesem Tag bringt Carol Lydia in die Zelle, damit der Flüsterer erkennen kann, dass sie lebt, aber sie werden von Daryl gezwungen, zu gehen, nachdem er an einer Vergiftung gestorben ist. Dann bittet sie Lydia um Hilfe und sie reiten von Alexandria in Richtung Wald. In dieser Nacht erreichen sie eine der Grenzen auf einer Brücke, wo Gamma Aaron am Messertermin festhält. Als eine geschockte Gamma flieht, merkt Lydia, dass Carol sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke benutzt hat. Carol versucht Lydia zu erklären, dass Alpha die Flüsterers belogen hat, weil sie sie getötet hat, aber Lydia vergleicht sie mit Alpha. Trotz ihrer Bitten sagt Lydia, dass sie ihre eigene Seite wählt und Carol mit ihrem Stab schlägt, bevor sie ebenfalls die Grenze überquert. Carol reitet dann zurück nach Alexandria. "Nichts ist wie zuvor" Carol ist bei Dantes Verhör auf der Krankenstation anwesend, nachdem seine Identität als Flüsterer-Spion entlarvt wurde. Sie fragt Dante nach seinem ursprünglichen Plan, nachdem er darauf besteht, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als Siddiq zu töten. Als Dante sein Motiv für die Infiltration der Gemeinschaft bekennt und sich darauf freut, dass sie darüber streiten, was sie mit ihm tun sollen, wie sie es mit Negan getan haben, sieht Carol ihn verärgert an. Kurz darauf informieren sie und Daryl Aaron über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Als Carol Aaron sagt, er solle sich nicht die Schuld geben, dass Dante kein Spion war, gibt er bekannt, dass er mit einem Flüsterer gesprochen hat, und sie hat ihm den Standort von Alphas Horde mitgeteilt, als Gegenleistung dafür, dass er ihren Neffen Adam gesehen hat. Trotz Daryls Einwänden sagt Carol, dass es ihr gut geht, auf Mission zu gehen, und sie kann ihm helfen, später nach Lydia zu suchen, obwohl sie nicht gefunden werden will. Später an diesem Tag besucht Carol die Trauerfeier für Siddiq und hört sich Gabriels religiöse Äußerungen an. Als die Zeremonie endet, spricht sie mit Ezekiel, der sagt, dass Siddiq einer der Menschen war, von denen er dachte, dass sie für immer leben würden. Dann meldet er sich freiwillig, um sie bei der Suche nach Alphas Horde zu unterstützen, doch Carol lehnt ab. Sie fragt dann, ob alles in Ordnung ist und Hesekiel wünscht ihr nur viel Glück bei der Mission, bevor sie geht. Carol geht dann zusammen mit Daryl und Aaron in den Wald, um sich mit der Gruppe von Hilltop zu treffen. Sie umarmt Jerry, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile nicht gesehen hat. In dieser Nacht tritt Carol fast auf eine Bärenfalle, bevor Daryl sie aufhält. Er bestraft sie, weil sie rücksichtslos gehandelt haben und sagt, dass sie Alpha nicht auch ihre Zukunft bestimmen lassen können. Sie umarmen sich und überqueren dann die Grenze. Am nächsten Tag kommt die Gruppe auf einer Lichtung am Ort der Horde an, nur um festzustellen, dass sie leer ist, und macht sich auf die Suche nach der vermissten Lydia. Als Carol Alpha auf einer Lichtung entdeckt, jagt sie ihr nach in ein dunkles Gebäude, während der Rest folgt. Die Gruppe fällt dann unter einer Höhle in eine Falle, in der sie sich von einem Großteil der Horde umgeben befindet.Kategorie:Carol Peletier